1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and to a semiconductor device that is adapted for mounting on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement in semiconductor fabrication technology, the bonding pads on the surface of a semiconductor chip are getting smaller in size, and the distance between adjacent bonding pads are getting shorter. These can create difficulty when connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit, and can affect adversely the production yield.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device is adapted for mounting on a substrate having a chip-mounting region provided with a plurality of solder points. The semiconductor device comprises: a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface provided with a plurality of bonding pads which are disposed on the pad-mounting surface at locations that are offset from locations of corresponding ones of the solder points on the chip-mounting region; a photoresist layer formed on the pad-mounting surface of the semiconductor chip, the photoresist layer being formed with a plurality of contact-receiving cavities adjacent to and registered with the bonding pads on the pad-mounting surface, and a plurality of access holes for access to the contact-receiving cavities, the access holes being narrower than the contact-receiving cavities, each access hole being confined by a first wall that flares outwardly from a corresponding contact-receiving cavity to define a neck and the corresponding contact-receiving cavity being confined by a second wall that cooperates with the first wall to define a shoulder connected to the neck; and a plurality of conductive bodies, each of which has an extension portion, an anchor portion, and a contact portion on opposite ends of the extension portion, the anchor portion connecting electrically with a respective one of the bonding pads by filling a respective one of the contact-receiving cavities to conform to the shoulder and a respective one of the access holes to conform to the neck to form a secure means that inhibits the peeling of the anchor portion from the respective one of the bonding pad, the contact portion being formed on a surface of the photoresist layer opposite to the pad-mounting surface and being disposed at a location corresponding to that of a respective one of the solder points on the chip-mounting region of the substrate, the extension portion being formed on the surface of the photoresist layer and interconnecting the anchor and contact portions.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises: a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface provided with a bonding pad; an insulative isolating layer formed on the pad-mounting surface, the isolating layer being formed with a contact-receiving cavity that is adjacent to and registered with the bonding pad, and an access hole for access to the contact-receiving cavity, the access hole being narrower than the contact-receiving cavity, the access hole being confined by a first wall that flares outwardly from the contact-receiving cavity to define a neck and the contact-receiving cavity being confined by a second wall that cooperates with the first wall to define a shoulder connected to the neck; and a conductive body connecting electrically with the bonding pad and having an anchor portion that fills the contact-receiving cavity to define a first member and the access hole to define a second member continuously joined with the first member such that the first member abuts against the shoulder and creates a force opposite from a peeling force to thereby secure the anchor portion against the bonding pad.